Kasuki
Kasuki is a Glatorian from the Jungle Tribe. History Like many Glatorian, Kasuki was born on Spherus Magna. She lived under the rule of the Element Lord of Jungle, though the peace didn't last too long in her early life. When the Core War begain, her mother and father were both called into action. She was left with a trusted neighbor, an owner of a nearby farm. As the years went by, she long to see her family again. During one night, she snuck out of her guardian's home and went off to on a search for them. After a few days of following a road she eventually came across the remnants of a battlefield. To her dismay, she discovered the broken bodies of her mother and father. She carried the bodies to some large rocks nearby, burying them and carving their names into the stones with a dagger. She then used whatever Elemental Energy remained within their tools to produce some flowers around the graves, before setting the weapons down before the tombstones. As she left the battlefield, she suddenly realized that she had forgotten the route she took.She didn't have much time to ponder on this, as The Shattering had occurred soon after. She was stranded on Bara Magna, separated from her foster-family. She fell into a state of depression, knowing that she'd never see them again. Because of this, she never had the spirit to take part in Glatorian matches. Concerned with her emotional health, one of the village elders requested that she be trained under Vastus. He had hoped that the veteran would help her with her demons, as he himself had fought his own before. Kasuki slowly recovered from the tragedy, taking part in meditations with other members of her Tribe. Eventually, she was qualified to become a Glatorian and lefther mentor to pursue her own career. While she primarily acted as a guard, she did occasionally attend the Great Tournament. However, she never managed to win it, only reaching the medium-level matches. Around a year or two ago, she attended the Great Tournament, hoping to partake in it yet again.She never got the chance, as the Skrall had attacked. She took part in the evacuation, protecting as many lives as she could. Eventually, she returned to her village, resuming her sole as a guard. She was among the spectators of the match between Tarix and Vastus a few months later, witnessing Mata Nui's proposal for unity. She joined in an assault on Roxtus and the construction of a Mega-City. She was evacuated alongside everyone else when the Prototype Robot was activated. When Teridax invaded the planet and unleashed his armies of Rahkshi and Skakdi, she was among the beings to fight them off, long enough for Mata Nui to restore Spherus Magna. She would aid in the construction of a makeshift village. She was contacted by Mutul a few months later, hired to accompany him on an expedition to the Great Jungle. As of yet, nobody has returned. Abilities and Traits In her early life, Kasuki was something of a thrill-seeker. She held an adventurous attitude, and was known do often wandering outside her home village. However, after learning of her family's demise, she lose most of that spirit. As she matured, she became more concerned with preserving whatever friends she had left, vowing to protect her village. With Tesera's assimilation into the Prototype Robot and the restoration of Shperus Magna, however, some of her old wanderlust has started to resurface. Part of the reason she joined Mutul's expedition to Bota Magna was because she believed that she'd find her old village again. Like her species, she doesn't possess any extra powers, and has to rely on her own natural strengths. She's also roughly around the same age as Oryp. Mask and Tools As a Spherus Magnan, she cannot use Kanohi masks. Her tool of choice seems to be that of a blunt, club-like weapon. Appearances * Remnants of the Great Beings (First Appearance) Trivia *Her design and weapon of choice were made by Darkblade9. Category:Jungle Tribe Category:Glatorian